Pass auf dich auf
by Malina
Summary: Hier erfahrt ihr mal etwas mehr über Hogwarts' Heilerin Madam Pomfrey und ihre Beziehung zu Snape, Dumbledore und Lupin. Und Peeves ist auch wieder dabei. Abgeschlossen.


**Summary**

Es sind Sommerferien, und in Hogwarts zeigen zwei sehr unterschiedliche Männern erstaunlich ähnliche Krankheitssymptome. Es sind ehemalige Schüler, zu denen Poppy Pomfrey eine engere Bindung hat, als sie zugeben will. Sie möchte ihnen helfen – aber wollen die das überhaupt? Und was macht man eigentlich mit Patienten, die sich nicht helfen lassen wollen?

**Dank**

Ich danke den Schwestern des „Ordens des Leidenden St. Severus" für unsere Quasselei und dafür, dass sie mich zu dieser Story inspiriert haben (nehmt sie bitte als Aufnahmeantrag g). Und auch vielen Dank an sepia, die mich in einem Review zu meiner laufenden FF „Unvollkommenheit" nach einem Detail dieser Story gefragt hat. Weitere Gedanken zu diesem Detail waren der Anlass für diese Story, auch wenn es jetzt doch wieder nur am Rande vorkommt. ;)

Mein **Extra-Dank** gilt wieder Merlyn für sein erstes Lesen und Ermione fürs „richtige" Beta-Lesen.

**Rating**: PG

**Canon/Spoiler**

Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 5. Sie ist nach Erscheinen des 6. Bandes nicht AU, weil es keine entsprechenden Details gibt. Es wird etwas aus dem fünften Harry-Potter-Band verraten, was bestimmt niemand wissen will, der (wider Erwarten) den „Orden des Phönix" noch nicht gelesen hat.

**Disclaimer **

JK Rowling hat sich Harry Potter und Severus Snape und deren ganze Welt ausgedacht und ich will ihr und Warner Bros. keinen Penny streitig machen.

**Und sonst **

Dies ist eine eigenständige, abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte. Aber sie ist trotzdem Teil meiner längeren FF „Unvollkommenheit"; genau genommen beginnt sie an der Stelle, in der Pomfrey in Kapitel 2 das Büro von Severus Snape verlässt. Wer mag, kann gern weiterlesen. :-)

* * *

**Pass auf dich auf**

_Von Malina_

„Versteh einer diesen Mann."

Die Tür zum Büro von Severus Snape fiel ins Schloss. Poppy Pomfrey verließ die Kerker und lief, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, durch die leeren Gänge.

„Braut sich seine Heiltränke selbst zusammen ... Selbstmedikation, dass ich nicht lache ... Meint wohl, immer allein zurecht zu kommen, selbst wenn er nicht mehr stehen kann ..."

Der Weg von den Kerkern zur Krankenstation war recht lang. Sie war ein bisschen besorgt um die Flaschen mit Heiltränken, mit denen sie beladen war. Wenn Peeves hinter irgendeiner Rüstung lauerte und entschied, sie zu erschrecken, würde sie alles fallen lassen, und sie könnte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und bei dem Zaubertrankmeister eine neue Bestellung einreichen.

Sie fand den Gedanken daran nicht vielversprechend.

Aber Peeves war nirgends zu sehen. Auch sonst niemand. Es waren Sommerferien, und das ganze Schloss war wie ausgestorben. Poppy hörte ihre eigenen Schritte durch die Gänge hallen, und ihre Gedanken kehrten zu Severus zurück. Sicher, äußerlich fehlte ihm nichts, aber trotzdem stimmte irgendetwas nicht mit ihm. Er war noch blasser als sonst, um seine Augen lagen dunkle Schatten; er wirkte unkonzentriert und strahlte eine ungewohnte Zerbrechlichkeit aus. Es war ihm selbst nicht bewusst, natürlich nicht; und sicher war er überzeugt davon, dass niemandem auffiel, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Poppy Pomfrey erreichte den Krankenflügel und stieß, da sie keine Hand frei hatte, die Tür mit dem Fuß auf. Sie fluchte leise; Patienten, die sich ihre eigenen Diagnosen erstellten, waren eine echte Plage. Severus Snape war einer von diesen Patienten, und er war der schlimmste von allen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, untersucht, diagnostiziert und behandelt zu werden. Eben in seinem Büro hatte Poppy ihn darum gebeten, sich ihn einmal näher ansehen zu dürfen. Die Frage war reine Zeitverschwendung. 'Danke, mir fehlt nichts.' Aber seiner Erwiderung hatte der gewohnte Biss gefehlt, und das machte ihr mehr Sorgen, als sie vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

Poppy räumte die Flaschen in die Vitrine mit den Heiltränken, nicht ohne vorher die Beschriftung der Flaschen durchzugehen. Sie versäumte nie, die Etiketten zu überprüfen, jeder machte schließlich mal einen Fehler. Aber genau genommen hatte sie noch nie eine Flasche vom Zaubertrankmeister erhalten, die falsch beschriftet war. Alle Etiketten waren sorgsam mit den entsprechenden Bezeichnungen versehen, die Handschrift war winzig und schnörkellos. So vertraut.

Unwillkürlich stand ihr das Bild eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen vor Augen. Schwarze Haare, schmale Schultern, ungesund blasse Gesichtsfarbe. In der Hand eine große Flasche. Der damalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte seinem besten Schüler erstmals die Aufgabe anvertraut, einen wichtigen Heiltrank anzufertigen. Severus Snape hatte den Trank in Rekordzeit hergestellt und verkorkt, die Flasche beschriftet und im Krankenflügel abgeliefert. An diesem Tag hatte Poppy den Jungen zum ersten Mal richtig wahrgenommen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart einen gewissen Widerwillen gespürt hatte, gemischt mit einem undeutlichen Misstrauen. Und das Verrückte war, dass dieser Junge nichts getan hatte, das dieses Gefühl rechtfertigte. Überhaupt nichts.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Poppy wandte den Kopf und sah Albus Dumbledore im Türrahmen stehen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich so reinplatze", sagte er mit seinem üblichen schalkhaften Lächeln. „Eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir. Aber es ist dringend. Hättest du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie abwesend.

„Dann komm doch bitte kurz mit. Ach ja, und vergiss deinen Notkoffer nicht."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Was denn, jetzt sofort? Unkonzentriert schob sie die letzten Heiltränke in die Vitrine, schulterte ihre Tasche und folgte Albus, der den Raum schon wieder verlassen hatte, in den Flur. Er stand ruhig da, lächelnd und mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, und wartete auf sie.

„Schön", sagte er und marschierte los, ohne ein Wort über ihr Ziel zu verlieren. „Ich habe es schon immer sehr geschätzt, dass du so spontan bist."

Poppy grübelte darüber nach, was er damit meinte, während sie mit ihm durch die leeren Gänge ging. Spontan? Grundgütiger Merlin, was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Menschen wurden schließlich nicht krank, weil sie es sich so im Terminkalender eingetragen hatte.

„Vorhin war ich bei Severus", sagte sie unvermittelt zu Albus, der schweigend vor ihr her ging. „Ich würde ihn gern untersuchen, aber er will nicht."

Der Schulleiter wandte ihr im Gehen den Kopf zu und grinste wortlos, als hätte sie einen Witz gemacht. Wider Willen grinste Poppy zurück. Götter, wie lange kannte sie Albus Dumbledore schon? Und wie oft war Severus Snape das Gesprächsthema gewesen, wie oft hatte sie sich über den Behandlungsunwillen des Zaubertrankmeisters beschwert?

„Nichts Neues, ich weiß", gab sie noch immer lächelnd zu. „Aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Er wirkt so ... ach Albus, ich kann es nicht genau sagen ... so müde. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht genug isst. Und er ist geistesabwesend. Es ist ihm doch so wichtig, unangreifbar zu wirken, und davon ist momentan überhaupt nichts zu spüren – er sieht aus, als würde ihn der nächste Windstoß umpusten. Da stimmt doch was nicht."

Albus nickte nur und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, blieb aber nicht stehen. Es kam keine Antwort, er schien in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Poppy wiederum konnte die Gedanken an den Tränkemeister nicht verscheuchen; sie verspürte eine merkwürdige Beklemmung. Warum eigentlich? Sie hatte schon unzählige Menschen behandelt. Viele von ihnen waren ernsthaft krank oder schwerst verletzt gewesen, manche hatten sogar im Sterben gelegen. Im Verhältnis dazu ging es Severus Snape geradezu glänzend, er war nur ein bisschen blass um die Nase. Die Sorgen, die sie sich um ihn machte, waren unprofessionell, schalt sie sich selbst.

Sie erreichten den Westflügel und blieben vor den Gästequartieren stehen. Fragend wandte sich Poppy Albus zu; sie wusste immer noch nicht, was um alles in der Welt sie hier zu suchen hatte. Albus klopfte mit einigem Nachdruck an eine der Türen.

Nichts passierte.

„Eben war er noch da", sagte der Schulleiter entschuldigend.

Poppy lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand. „Eben war er noch da?" wiederholte sie matt. „Albus, worum geht es denn überhaupt?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte hörbar. Es war ein Dass-die-jungen-Leute-sich-auch-nie-gedulden-können-Seufzer, und Poppy lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Es geht um Remus Lupin", sagte er schließlich.

Lupin. Ja, der war seit einigen Tagen in Hogwarts, Poppy hatte ihn einmal kurz gesehen.

„Wie du weißt", fuhr Albus fort, „ist er seit einigen Tagen hier. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich habe ihn nach Hogwarts eingeladen, weil er einsam ist, und ich glaube, dass er sehr unter dem Tod von Sirius leidet. Leider kapselt er sich hier völlig ab, er hält sich seit Tagen nur in seinen Räumen auf."

Das mache ich manchmal auch, dachte Poppy. Was soll daran beunruhigend sein?

„Der Hauself", fuhr Albus fort, „der für ihn zuständig ist, hat mir heute eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Er fischte aus einer seiner Taschen ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament. Darauf war etwas geschrieben, aber Poppy konnte es beim besten Willen nicht lesen; die Handschrift war so heillos krakelig, dass es fast wie Absicht aussah.

Der Schulleiter lächelte und hielt sich das Pergament direkt unter die Brille. „Master Dumbledore muss etwas wissen. Master Lupin ist heute auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen. Timple hat es gesehen", las er.

„Das steht da?" fragte Poppy skeptisch. „Bist du sicher?"

„Naja. Jedenfalls so ähnlich." Er schob das Pergament in die Tasche zurück.

„Auf dem Astronomieturm", murmelte sie, ohne zu verstehen.

Albus sah sie ruhig an; er lächelte nicht mehr. „Timple glaubt, dass Remus springen könnte", sagte er.

Poppy atmete scharf ein. Endlich. Es war gar nicht gut, das zu hören – aber immerhin, er hatte es endlich gesagt.

„Hauselfen sind überbesorgt", sagte sie knapp, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Dieser nicht, fürchte ich", erwiderte Albus. „Im Gegenteil, er ist sehr zurückhaltend. Er war früher für Severus' Räume zuständig und hat sich ziemlich auf seine Anforderungen eingestellt."

„Warum arbeitet er jetzt woanders?", fragte Poppy in der phantastischen Hoffnung, dass sich daraus ein belangloses Gespräch entwickeln würde und sie Lupin und den Astronomieturm einfach vergessen konnte.

„Oh, keine Ahnung." Der Schulleiter winkte ab. „Timple ist schon lange in Hogwarts. Du müsstest ihn auch kennen."

Nein. Sie kannte keine Hauselfen. Außerdem, was war das für eine Antwort? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, standen sie hier herum und redeten Unsinn, während Lupin –

Auf dem Gang waren Schritte zu hören, die zögerlich näher kamen. Um die Ecke bog Remus Lupin. Sein Blick war wie am Fußboden festgenagelt, und er sah furchtbar aus, wie ein Häufchen Elend, das jemand am Straßenrand abgeladen hatte.

„Mmh", machte Lupin zur Begrüßung. Poppy war überrascht, dass er sie und Albus überhaupt bemerkt hatte; er hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, als wolle er ihn am liebsten in den Boden stecken.

„Remus", sprach Albus ihn an. Sein Tonfall war so sanft, dass es Poppy schauderte. Warum nur, fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, war der Mann nicht Heiler geworden?

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht wirklich. Erst auf die Frage des Schulleiters, ob er sie nicht hereinlassen wolle, schien Lupin sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie überhaupt standen. Er öffnete die Tür, ging hinein und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, ohne auf seinen Besuch zu achten.

Poppy machte einige vorsichtige Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Mr Lupin", begann sie schließlich, „wo waren Sie?"

Er antwortete nicht und blickte weiter auf die Sessellehne. Sie ging auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn direkt an. Ein dumpfer, leerer Blick begegnete ihr; es tat fast weh, ihm standzuhalten. Lupin wirkte völlig erschöpft, aber nicht wie jemand, der körperlich gearbeitet hatte, sondern als sei ihm die Lebensenergie entzogen worden.

Während sie ihn ansah, regte er sich nicht. Immerhin, er machte keine Anstalten, sie beide hinauszuwerfen. Vielleicht, hoffte sie, würde dies hier doch einfacher werden, als sie befürchtete. Lupin war immer ein angenehmer Patient gewesen; er war als Werwolf daran gewöhnt, regelmäßig krank und auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Er war in so vielen Dingen das Gegenteil von Severus.

„Professor Dumbledore meint, es gehe Ihnen nicht so gut", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Was fehlt Ihnen?"

Lupins Blick wanderte wieder ins Nirgendwo. „Nichts", antwortete er knapp.

Soviel zum Unterschied zwischen angenehmen und schwierigen Patienten.

„Wenn Sie das sagen", erwiderte sie in schärferem Tonfall, als sie vorgehabt hatte. Ein Deja-Vu, eindeutig. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Hatte nicht genau dieselbe Szene eben im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters stattgefunden?

Albus näherte sich dem Sessel, in dem Lupin sich zusammengerollt hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte offene Sorge. Poppy sah ihn die Hand ausstrecken und sie dem Mann im Sessel auf die Schulter legen.

„Junge", sagte er nur.

Lupin sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen. Einen Moment lang sah es für Poppy so aus, als würde er gleich aufspringen und Albus um den Hals fallen, stattdessen fuhr er sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", hörte sie ihn gequält sagen. Er nuschelte in seine Handflächen, sie verstand ihn kaum. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir einen Schlaftrank mitgeben."

Götter. Ein Schlaftrank. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lupin eine andere Art von Hilfe brauchte. Es war, als sei ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Kein Ausweg" auf seine Stirn genagelt.

„Ein Schlaftrank dürfte kaum Ihre Probleme lösen", bemerkte Poppy trocken, während sie ihre Tasche durchsuchte. Sie musste feststellen, dass kein Schlaftrank dabei war. Einem Impuls folgend, steckte sie eine Hand in ihre Kitteltasche. Albus hatte sie vorhin beim Einräumen unterbrochen, und sie trug immer noch eine der Flaschen mit sich herum, die von ihrer morgendlichen Stippvisite beim Tränkemeister stammten. Sie holte die Flasche hervor und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Seltsam, sie wunderte sich nicht einmal über den Zufall, dass es der richtige Trank war.

Sie drückte die Flasche Lupin in die Hand. „Es genügt, wenn Sie davon fünf Tropfen einnehmen", wies sie ihn an. „Und zwar vor dem Essen. Das setzt voraus, dass Sie etwas essen", setzte sie streng hinzu.

Lupin antwortete nicht; abwesend schaute er auf die Flasche und ihr Etikett, das die Handschrift seines ehemaligen Mitschülers Severus Snape trug. Er schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und wandte sich dann mit sichtlicher Mühe seinem Besuch zu.

„Ich würde jetzt gern allein sein. Bitte", sagte er, als Albus keine Anstalten machte, seine Hand von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas brauche." Es klang fast flehend.

Poppy antwortete nichts. Sie wusste, dass er in einer Verfassung war, in der er nicht um Hilfe bitten konnte. Sie würden sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Der Schulleiter hatte die ganze Zeit kein weiteres Wort gesagt und verließ jetzt mit Poppy zusammen den Raum. Lupin verabschiedete sie nicht; er blieb im Sessel sitzen und starrte die Flasche in seiner Hand an. Albus schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Poppy das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt.

„Tun wir das Richtige? Albus, glaubst du, dass wir ihn allein lassen können?" Sie versuchte, ruhig zu sprechen und den Knoten in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Eine kurze, ehrliche Antwort. Wiederum folgte Schweigen, bis Albus, ohne sich umzuwenden, weiter sprach.

„Ich werde gleich mit Leslie Ephran sprechen. Sie ist die beste Medi-Hexe in diesem Bereich, die ich kenne."

Dieser Bereich. Ha. Poppy unterdrückte den Impuls anzumerken, dass es nicht besonders viel hieß, in diesem Bereich – der Psychologie – einen guten Ruf zu haben. Diese medizinische und wissenschaftliche Disziplin wurde in der magischen Welt so vernachlässigt, dass es dort ohnehin nur wenige Personen gab, die in ihrem Fach etwas taugten.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", zwang sich Poppy zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass Albus mit Leslie Ephran schon einmal außerhalb von Hogwarts zusammen gearbeitet hatte, er hielt große Stücke auf sie, und Poppy stellte seine Urteile nie in Frage. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Ephran überhaupt Zeit hatte.

Als hätte Albus ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: „Falls Leslie verhindert sein sollte, müssen wir uns etwas anderes ausdenken –"

„Etwas anderes?" unterbrach Poppy ihn. „Ja, was denn?"

Er antwortete nichts, und sie spürte, wie sich der Rest ihrer äußeren Ruhe in Luft auflöste.

„Wir wissen doch nicht einmal, was genau los ist! Und Lupin ist der letzte, der es uns sagen wird. Alles, was wir haben, ist ein albernes Stück Pergament von einem Hauselfen, Albus!"

Ärger und Frustration strömten aus ihr heraus. Oh, diese Krankheiten, die man nicht sehen konnte! Diese Männer, die sich nicht helfen lassen wollten! Ja, es war eindeutig einfacher, wenn Patienten Knochen aus dem Leib gehext wurden. Es war sogar dann einfacher, wenn sie offensichtlich Schmerzen hatten, wenn sie Todesqualen litten, selbst wenn sie nicht sagten, welcher verdammte Trank oder Fluch ihnen das angetan hatte, wenn sie sich krümmten und übergaben und aus dem Bett fielen – wenn sie nicht mehr Professor waren oder Todesser oder Meister der Zaubertränke, wenn nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb als ein totenblasses, zitterndes Bündel, das „Ich kann nicht mehr" schluchzte und sich in ihre Umarmung hineinlehnte –

„Und was ist mit Severus", setzte sie unvermittelt hinzu, „meinst du etwa, der lässt sich von Mrs Ephran untersuchen? Das wird er nie und nimmer zulassen. Was wird mit ihm?"

Albus blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Poppy fast in ihn hineingelaufen gelaufen. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu – einen sanften, milde spöttischen Blick, der sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Oh Poppy", sagte er, „ich weiß, wie schwer es ist zu akzeptieren, dass Menschen ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ja, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen", wiederholte er, und sie verschluckte ihre wütende Erwiderung, „sie sind erwachsen, Poppy, sie passen auf sich selber auf. Oder eben auch nicht. Das ist ihr Recht und ihre Freiheit. Aber manchmal möchte man das nicht verstehen, weil man Angst hat, dass sie nicht auf sich aufpassen können."

„Erwachsen", wiederholte Poppy verächtlich und sah sie vor sich – den fünfzehnjährigen Severus mit dem Heiltrank in der Hand; den elfjährigen Lupin, blass und ängstlich, den sie in seiner ersten Vollmondnacht in Hogwarts in einen sicheren Raum erstmals in die Heulende Hütte gesperrt hatte. Es sind Kinder, dachte sie.

„Erwachsen, ja", sagte Albus; er lächelte, strich über ihren Arm und ging langsam weiter. „Und du möchtest ihnen helfen, weil sie dir etwas bedeuten."

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie verstand, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Bedeuten?" rief sie heftig. „Es sind Patienten! Albus, ich bin Heilerin! Ich habe keine persönlichen Beziehungen zu ihnen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie mir schon einmal fast unter den Händen weggestorben sind!"

Er warf ihr schon wieder so einen Blick zu. Sie setzte zu einer weiteren Litanei an, als sie etwas hörte –

_Huh-huh – _

Was war das?

_Huh-huh-huh – huh-huuuh – _

Sie bogen um eine Ecke. Da war es – das Geräusch kam aus einem termitenzerfressenen Schrank, der im Korridor stand. Aus dem Schlüsselloch des Schranks pafften Gewitterwolken, die sich im Gang verteilten; der Boden war nass von den winzigen Regentröpfchen.

„Ach, Peeves", seufzte Albus und geleitete Poppy durch drei Meter Gejammer und Wolkenbruch.

„Ich schätze", sagte er, „dass er in seinem üblichen Formtief steckt. Der Arme. Er hasst die Sommerferien." Albus zwinkerte. „Langeweile kann krank machen, das versichere ich dir."

Poppy wandte sich ab und sah beim Gehen finster auf ihre Füße.

„Ein Glück, dass ich wenigstens für die Hausgeister nicht zuständig bin", sagte sie mürrisch. „Da gibt es nichts mehr zu heilen."

„Oh, sag das nicht", sagte Albus in diesem speziellen Tonfall, und sie wusste genau, jetzt würde eine Anekdote kommen, irgendwas Aufheiterndes. Misslaunig sah sie ihn an, sie wollte es nicht hören.

„Binns war einmal bei mir", fuhr er fort, ohne auf ihr Schlechtwettergesicht zu achten. „Er kam in mein Büro und wollte vom Unterricht entbunden werden. Wirklich! Er sagte, dass er furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hat und sah ganz merkwürdig aus. Irgendwie unförmig. Er schwebte ein bisschen herum und jammerte, und dann schwoll er plötzlich an und platzte vor meinen Augen wie eine Seifenblase. Mein schönes Büro war voll mit grünen Flecken! Dann war da so ein gasförmiger Nebel, und der hat sich nach einer Minute zusammen gezogen und sich wieder zu Binns verdichtet. Was meinst du, wie unangenehm ihm das war!"

Albus sah sie an, unschuldig lächelnd, und Poppy stellte ärgerlich fest, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit grinste. „Ich werde Binns fragen, ob die Geschichte wahr ist", sagte sie so streng wie möglich.

„Das kannst du ihm nicht antun", lächelte Albus. „Das Ganze war ihm wirklich äußerst peinlich."

Sie erreichten die Treppe, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte.

„Ich werde jetzt gleich in Leslie Ephrans Kamin auftauchen", sagte Albus. „Sobald ich Näheres weiß, sage ich dir Bescheid, und ich werde auch nachher noch einmal nach Remus sehen." Er sah sie wieder mit diesem leisen Spott an und fuhr fort: „Was deinen anderen Patienten betrifft – ich hoffe, dass du mich über Severus auf dem Laufenden hältst."

Sie machte eine Bewegung, die man als Schulterzucken oder Nicken deuten mochte, und erwiderte Albus' grüßende Handbewegung, bevor sie sich abwandte. Den restlichen Weg zum Krankenflügel legte sie ohne Eile zurück und widmete sich dort wieder ihren Vorräten.

Es war einer der Momente, in denen sie Hogwarts satt hatte. Keine Patienten weit und breit. Behandlungswillige schon mal gar nicht. Sie hatte das ganze Schloss satt, mitsamt den Lehrern und Geistern und ehemaligen Schülern, die nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten.

Urlaub machen. Warum nur, fragte sie sich, fahre ich nie weg? Warum verbringe ich sogar einen Teil der Sommerferien in Hogwarts, statt in das Haus meiner Familie zu fahren?

Ach, die Fragen waren dumm, die Antworten lagen auf der Hand. Das Haus war leer, es war niemand da. Und Urlaub allein? Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit. Langeweile kann krank machen, sie hörte es Albus sagen und drehte sich seufzend vom Medizinschrank weg.

KLIRR.

Ein Stärkungstrank. Sie war mit ihrem Umhang in die Vitrine geraten und hatte das Fläschchen beim Umdrehen herausgezogen. Sie bückte sich und zog das Etikett aus dem nassen Scherbenhäufchen, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und beseitigte das Malheur.

Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen zu Severus gehen, dachte Poppy, und ihn um einen neuen Stärkungstrank bitten müssen. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie bei diesem Gedanken lächelte.

ENDE

oOoOo

Wie wär's, wenn ihr jetzt noch auf den GO-Button da unten drückt und mir ein Review hinterlasst? hoff Ich weiß doch sonst nicht mal, dass ihr überhaupt hier wart:-)


End file.
